Courir
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Minho a toujours couru. Aujourd’hui sur la terre brûlée il continu, mais le contexte a quelque peu changé.


**_Hello Guys !_**

 ** _Comme je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Newtmas ici, j'ai décidé d'écrire un texte centré sur Minho. Ça me paraissait logique_**

 ** _Donc voilà, comment un Coureur du bloc peut ressentir le fait de s'enfuir avec les autres blocards. Bien entendu, c'est ma vision. Enfin, c'est ma vision quand on me demandait de courir en groupe avec des amies aux cross scolaires… J'avoue je les abandonnais lâchement pour avoir ma place sur le podium. Je suis une amie horrible._**

 ** _Allez, bonne lecture ! (et oui, c'est court. Plus que mon bla bla je pense !)_**

Courir.

Courir.

Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Depuis son arrivé au bloc il y a de cela maintenant 3 ans, Minho avait développé une aptitude toute particulière à la course à pied. Son corps, athlétique mais sans plus au départ, était devenu une véritable machine taillée pour courir. Tous ses muscles étaient fermes et ciselés, et particulièrement ses jambes comme attendu d'un Coureur. Il était au paroxysme de sa forme physique, capable de courir plusieurs heures de rang, d'enchainer les kilomètres sur une base quotidienne, tout en retenant des configuration de murs, de lieu, d'évènements pour pouvoir les comparer avec ce qu'il voyait les autres jours.

Mais tout cela n'était pas tombé du ciel.

Il lui avait fallu s'entrainer dur pour atteindre ce niveau de forme. Courir à l'intérieur du bloc, faire ses preuves, subir des tests de mémoire. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et c'est seulement après plusieurs mois de dur labeur que les portes du labyrinthe s'étaient ouvertes pour lui.

En sortant du bloc, il pensait vraiment pouvoir lever le pied. Marcher un peu au même rythme que les autres. Malheureusement pour lui, le contraire arriva. Courir il connaissait. Seul ou à deux, dans un labyrinthe connu par cœur ou dans des sections inexplorées, à un rythme soutenu ou de façon plus calme pour bien mémoriser un chemin.

Sortir du labyrinthe c'était bien sympa. Il plaisantait parfois avec les autres, comme quoi il avait signé à vie pour être coureur, et bienvenue dans le monde des courbatures aux mollets et du souffle court !

Le réel problème ce n'était pas lui. Certes, il devait courir, encore. Mais il devait courir avec les autres. Ces blocards qui avaient passés plusieurs années à l'intérieur du bloc, cet espace confiné dans lequel le danger ne parvenait pas. Ils étaient en forme, mais pas assez. Lui courait vite, courait loin mais devait rester à leur niveau. Pas qu'il les tenait pour responsable de leur vitesse d'avancement, mais la frustration de ne pouvoir accélérer par moment se faisait ressentir.

Dans ces moments-là, il regardait son homologue coureur. Thomas. Une histoire bien différente de la sienne. Un gars pressé, fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Un gars pas comme les autres capable de courir avec lui sans jamais se plaindre et sans avoir eu besoin de s'entrainer auparavant. Une tête voulant toujours aller plus vite que la musique.

Quand ils avaient commencés à courir ensemble dans le labyrinthe, malgré sa demande de l'avoir chez les coureurs, il avait encore quelques doutes sur ses capacités. Le premier jour les avait tous effacés. Il trouvait en lui le parfait partenaire d'exploration. Rapide, endurant, curieux et beaucoup trop téméraire.

Sur la terre brûlée, c'était la même chose. Il le voyait, Thomas et son grand cœur poussait les autres à toujours aller de l'avant, les encourageant, les félicitant le soir, les motivant dans la journée, mais ils n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût.

Alors ils se regardaient. Sachant que tous les deux, ils iraient plus vite et plus loin qu'à quinze. Que tous les deux, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'autant de vivres pour avancer. Que tous les deux, ils seraient capables de se débrouiller pour trouver de l'aide et revenir sauver les autres.

Mais non. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait ça. Abandonner les autres même pour une courte période restait une chose inenvisageable. Ils le ressentaient pourtant, la fatigue dans leurs yeux, le souffle haché après quelques heures de marche soutenue, la douleur dans leurs membres. Les autres se tuaient à suivre le rythme des deux premiers, et les deux premiers se tuaient à rester à portée des autres.

Aris, au physique frêle et fragile.

Teresa, qui n'avait jamais dû courir plus de quelques minutes d'affilées avant.

Frypan, meilleur cuistot que coureur.

Winston, Clint, et tous les autres.

Et Newt, son meilleur ami. Newt qui savait courir, qui avait été aussi bon que lui autrefois et qui aujourd'hui payait le prix d'un moment de désespoir. Newt et sa patte folle. Newt et son boitement.

Chacun d'entre eux avait eu sa vie au bloc, ses tâches quotidiennes. Chacun respectait sa place pour la survie du groupe. Chacun était important et indispensable. Mais en s'échappant les choses avaient changées. La chose la plus importante pour survivre n'était plus de rester à sa place, mais d'analyser et avancer avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive.

Minho le savait, il fallait continuer à courir.

Courir, toujours plus loin.

Mais plus aussi vite qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui ils devaient courir tous ensemble, au même rythme pour ne pas se faire rattraper. Courir sans jamais s'arrêter. Courir jusqu'au bout du monde, dans une éternelle fuite vers l'avant.

Courir, et arriver ensemble.

 ** _TADAAM ! Laissez un p'tit message si vous avez un quelconque avis dessus !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Lynx__**


End file.
